mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 219: Pizza Delivery Clone
"Pizza Delivery Clone" is the 219th episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me, which was originally released on September 29, 2014, at 5:49 AM. Description Travis is recording from a hotel in Norman, OK, as he makes his big move to Hollywood. Enjoy this episode, because it's the last one before he goes all Big Time on us. Suggested Talking Points NCIS: Norman, Parking Malarkey, Rewriting Good Burger, Zone Coverage, Murder Most Mysterious, Apple Gluttony, Memorable Wedding Entrance Outline 07:50 - In August I moved into a new apartment. One that comes with an assigned parking space. I didn't have a car for the first two months I lived here and people frequently parked in my open space. It was inconvenient when I had guests over but otherwise I didn't mind. I recently bought a car. I would like to park it in my space but other people are constantly parking there. I don't work regular hours so I often come home around midnight to find that my spot has been taken for the night forcing me to park on the street like an animal! I resort to leaving simple notes, things like "Hello, please don't park here. This is my assigned space. -Brad, Apartment 16. If there is any confusion please contact the landlord," but I haven't had much success. I'm pretty introverted so I haven't met many neighbors and have no idea whose car is whose. How do I keep these godless bastards from taking what is rightfully mine? Help me, brothers! -- Space Invaded in Houston 15:02 - Y - Sent in by Brian Mann, from Yahoo Answers user Jamez, who asks: Interview at mconalds should I eat there before? So I've got an interview at McDonald's and I've been craving a Big Mac for a while will it look good or bad if I buy one before I have my interview or right after? 25:02 - Is there a difference between boxer, boxer-brief, and brief guys? I have a bias against briefs but only because I usually find men's upper thighs pretty un-sexy. Then again, I don't know what it's like to have junk around there. Maybe the security is totally worth it and I should be attracted to this person's pragmatism while averting my eyes from their blindingly white legs. Give me insight brothers. Do a man's undies say anything about him to begin with? -- Befuddled by Briefs in Brooklyn 31:05 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Prosper. Personal message for Sarah from Jamez. Personal message for Eric from Big Daddy Hoffman. 41:18 - Y - Sent in by Amelie Belcher, from Yahoo Answers user Kitty, who asks: Murder Mystery party ideas? I'm organising a murder mystery party for my friends and need some help with ideas. I'm not using a shop-bought kit for the night and have come up with a basic storyline myself. Basically a Lord invited everyone round for dinner earlier that week, but the morning of the night he was murdered. Every guest is a suspect because they all disliked the Lord for reasons to do with money and flirtatious behaviour. It turns out in the end that the son was the murderer because he was the Lord's favourite and wanted to inherit all of his money. I'm looking for ideas to do with ways to reveal clues throughout the night, through games etc. I wouldn't mind if they were quite scary but they should be fun too (Also, nothing too complicated please). I would love it if you gave examples in your answers! :) Any help will be greatly appreciated! 46:42 - My work provides apples. There are red delicious and tasty greens in baskets on each floor so I usually bring a smallish lunch and supplement it with an apple but some days I'm more peckish than others and I might dip into the basket again and again. I ask you how many apples is too many apples, both biologically and socially? -- I Like Dem Apples in Chicago 51:35 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Daniel, who asks: How to make a memorable entrance into a reception? I am in my sisters wedding and Im walking with one of my best friends. We are all walking to the same song into the reception unfortunately but I was wondering what we could do to make it memorable because we are both pretty crazy. 54:10 - Housekeeping * Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: The Goosedown, Lady To Lady, One Bad Mother, Oh No Ross And Carrie 61:00 - FY - Sent in by Vitamin D, from Yahoo Answers user Lala, who asks: Why does my breath always smell like dry leaves? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:MeUndies Category:Prosper Category:Drew Davenport Category:Amelie Category:Chilean Miners